The Great Mother
Character Synopsis The Great Mother 'is a monotheistic deity that is worshiped by the Zhu Civilization. At the dawn of time, she created the universe and other spiritual locations such as the Sea of Chi, a mystical realm where where a vast sea of all the Zhu Empire's chi flows, seeping through the land and across space itself to the other areas. Those who die are believed to be brought into the Sea of Chi by The Great Mother, where they'll spend the rest of their eternity based on their virtues and actions Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: '''Book of Zhu (Kopianget's Universe) '''Name: '''The Great Mother '''Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown. likely inapplicable given she predates the cosmology and existed before there was time '''Classification: Monotheistic Deity, Ruler of The Zhu, Goddess Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Created the essence of the being, defined as the soul), Chi Manipulation (According to legend, Chi exists in all things and the source of Chi was given shape by The Great Mother), Spatial Manipulation (Can bring locations from one point in space to another dimension), Astral Projection (Freely exists and can enter The Sea of Chi, of which is a astral plane), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Controls The Sea of Chi, as she created it and is the one who manipulates it's structure), Creation (Gave shape the the bodies a soul inhabits. Created the Zhu Race and even cosmic constructs such as The Universe), Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Conceptual Manipulation (Ideas such as Chi and Magic, of which governs the universe and Sea of Chi), Non-Corporeal (Has no concrete form, instead existing as an astral being), Life Manipulation (Can grant life to living things such as animals and other beings), Fate Manipulation (Everything within The Book of Zhu is predestined and will happen at the will of The Great Mother, Fates those who are honorable to have a good life after reincarnation), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level '(Official sources state that The Great Mother created The Sea of Chi, of which is a realm that is spread across all of Space-Time and other parallel universes. Likewise, it's made clear The Great Mother created The Universe and likely other planes of reality) 'Speed: Infinite '(Predates the flow of time and was the one who created all of reality before everything was given shape) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(At the dawn of time, created numerous universes and planes of reality, of which was noted by official sources. The Sea of Chi is present across all realities and governs all life within each parallel world. Said location was created by The Great Mother) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level ' 'Stamina: Limitless ' [[Range|'Range]]: Multi-Universal '(Has absolute control over The Sea of Chi, of which is a realm that exists within and governs numerous parallel universes. Created the universe and likely other planes) 'Intelligence: Unknown, likely Genius ''' '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Essence: '''There are three areas of life that the Zhu take note of: The Body, the Chi, and the Soul. The person's essence is said to be processed by systems left in place by The Great Mother. If a person was honorable their soul is moved on to be joined with her in a state of bliss and enlightenment their chi recycled and sent out into the world on its own Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Light Novel Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Rulers Category:Mothers Category:Female Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Book of Zhu Category:Kopianget's Universe Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ki Users Category:Space Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Life Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Astral Projectors Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 2